Lost
by Pink-poring10
Summary: RoyxRiza. Hawkeye and Armstrong were summoned to battle, their actions unkown to Mustang. What does he do when the central recieves a note that both were missing? most liklely to be killed in action?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: no, I don't own FMA, although I wish I did..hah.

* * *

A/n: some changes in their rankings as this was 2 years after the anime. so.. 

General: Hakuro  
Lieutenant Gen.: Mustang  
Brigadier Gen.: Armstrong  
Colonel: Hawkeye  
Lt. Col. : Ed (Mustang decided he was too young)  
Major: Havoc  
1st lt.: Fury

* * *

A soft and steady knock vibrated through the quiet halls of her apartment, it would pause for a moment, but would return to its successive and irritating sound. 

Hayate was the first to reach the door, scratching it from below, and turned heels to give and early report to his master. Once in her room, the furball charged directly to a familiar spot which he recalled to be her toes.

He successfuly roused his master, who had such a pathetic look, clearly she was not a morning person. He led her to the front door, as the knocking sounds became more audible, and gave one last look to her master, before diving his nose into a small crack. She sighed and fixed herself, she would gladly shoot the person for waking her this early. Insead of grabbing her pistols, she went straight for the door, ignoring the last of its annying sounds while she bolted it open.

"Col. Hawkeye!"

He gave her a salute. It was a boy, about 15, with bright red hair matching his brown eyes. Obviously, he was wearing the military uniform, and a simple black jacket to protect him from the morning cold.

"A message from Gen. Hakuro!" He handed her a letter. "The General ordered thet you would report as soon as possible, ma'am!" He had a stern face for a such a young kid, she thought, before firing a question at the private.

"What does this concern?"

"We are strictly forbidden to give out details of the mission outside office, ma'am" He replied.

"Mission?" She asked, and he gave a swift nod before saluting her in respect, she did the same, and the boy dismissed himself.

She ripped the letter open, and sat on the kitchen table, with Hayate close to her feet. She read the hastily written piece of message, and furrowed her eyebrows, before reading it again with the quickest way possible. She finally grasped the information, and found herself running to her room for instant preparations.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ahh..." Mustang muttered to the unit, who were currently doing some paperwork. It had been another boring monday, where they would sit for hours until their asses would seem to mince by themselves, and their backs being constantly racked whith lead.

"Yes, sir?" Havoc asked.

"Isn't...Hawkeye..late?" He said, while staring at the wall clock. Havoc frowned, which caused some of the ashes from his cigar to fall on hi uniform, but he didn't take notice.

"She'll be fine.." Fury said, while reading through some of hi paperwork.

"B-but! don't you think that's strange? She is never late! I bet that furry little hayate on it-"

"But sir, he's not yours" Breda interrupted, meanwhile the whole unit was staring at mustang.

"She's a big girl" Havoc started, before mustang could speak.

"And i'm sure she knows her way to our office.." Fury added.

Mustang grimmaced at his subordinate's shining faces. "I suppose.."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gen. Hakuro, Sir!" Armstrong and Hawkeye saluted the general in unison, as he leaned on his desk, holding what seemed to be a profile of the two officers.

"Brigadier General Armstrong" He motioned his hand towards him. "And Col. Hawkeye."

"At ease.." He shuffled through the papers, his face stern but tired at the same time.

"I was informed of the best melee and long ranged soldiers in center" He stared at the faces of his subordinates, which was perfectly impassive.

"And I am assigning the both of you in a retrieval and assasination mission" He said while alking around his desk to fetch a couple of folders. "An empty convoy will be waiting at the foot of the stairs outside"He motioned to the window. "And all equipment will be provided." He waled towards Armstrong and handed him the folders. "The briefing" He said, and muttered a quick "Dismissed." Both saluted their officer, turned heels and exited the room.

THe truck was waiting for them outside, as the General intucted. They climed on aboard at the back, and hastily closed the lid, and turned the lights on. Armstrong flipped through the pages, as Hawkeye was checking their equipment, 'a lot of heavy stuff...', she thought.

"So..A retrieval mission, and at the same time we have to assasinate someone..." The buff man started.

"That's what he said, Sir"

"Nothing my Muscles can handle!" He snapped, and twitched. "Right..." She whispered, as the truck started to growl and move. She decided to study the notes Hakuro gave them, as she thought it was important for an easy kill, because the given information of the subject and the material were detailed. Armstrong was staring at the ceiling of the truck while she decided to inform him of their destination.

"2200 hours until we reach destination, sir" Riza eyed the files carefully, despite the heavy disturbance the truck made. "Dear me! Colonel! you should rest before we get there! at-"

"Yessir!" She stopped him before he could ramble about senseless things throughout the journey.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roy Mustang sat impatiently at his desk, and cursed out loud, which caused his subordinates to flinch.

"Dammit! There's nothing right about these papers that iv'e been signing all morning!" He cracked.

"Maybe we should call the Col.?" Havoc stodd up and dragged himself towards the phone, and dialed Riza'a number. "Thanks..." Mustang sighed, as he slumped on his office chair.

Havoc frowned, and replaced the reciever on the phone, "She's not there.." he reported.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Is it bad for a first chapter? please leave a review, it would help me greatly! thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Lets forget about the movie, k? And I thought i missed some people so...

**General**: Hakuro, Grumman, Raven  
** Lieutenant General**: Mustang  
** Brigadier General**: Armstrong  
** Colonel**: Hawkeye  
** Lieutenant Colonel** : Ed (Mustang decided he was too young)  
** Major**: Havoc, Breda  
** 1st lieutenant**: Fury  
**2st lieutenant**: Farman

* * *

**1:00 a.m.  
Mountain borders , ****Drachma Military outpost.**

A bulk man scratched his finely polished head with a gloved hand, his golden mustache twitching. A stake out was not to be taken oh-so-lightly with his excellent partner, especially after midnight. They both have to be cautious, being only a few hundred paces away from the camp, and inches close to the mines, Armstrong made sure Hawkeye was in control of the situation. Indeed she was, Armstrong obviously was not the person for this job, being the bulky and loud character. But He would prove to be of use, incase they both get spotted because of his abnormally large physique. He frowned at the thought, and proceeded to question his comrade.

"Ahh...Lieutenant Colonel-" She heard him shift.

"Shhh.." She shifted too, after whispering the word "...sir". It wasn't the most comfortable spot she chose if one were to huddle on the forest floor for hours, but it had the perfect view of the outpost. It ws an easy spot to observe the type of defense the camp had, and the time interval for patrols lag around along the fences, and thank God they had no dogs with them, "_Idiots..._" She thought. But then again, Amestris had _no _outposts, just a bit of...border patrols.. "_yeah! that's right! Nothing to worry about, Riza!_" The voice in her head spoke. "_When they launch a huge offensive attack because they spotted the both of you hiding under the bushes!_"

_ Ridiculous!_

"_Now shut up._"

She sighed, scanning once more the the settlement for weakspots. Two posts with a single rail gun each, and spotlights she might add, not flashlights. She knew those guns possess a huge caliber, a single bolting bullet could tear their limbs apart..._ouch_.

Maybe the dogs were unnecessary after all.

She patted Armstrong's head, who was surprisingly asleep. "Alright, I'm done, lets's move out, sir"

Armstrong bolted up, and smiled, while his ever so present stars snapped back into place. He wuickly manuevered himself to stand up, but quickly froze as he was greeted by a dreadful sound from behind.

A growl.

She too, froze , from the moment she heard the sound, her instincs told her not to tolerate the mutt. It was trained, highly, unlike her black hayate, watchdogs smell their way to enemies through blood.

_They let these friggin' beasts free at night?_

The dog advanced, paw after paw, eyes glazed and saliva bubble over it's teeth. The pair stood still, immobilized, as the situation at stake grew worse.

The creature threw his head back, and howled for a few good seconds. Riza quickly whipped out her silenced side arm, and Armstrong tackled the beast, clamping its nozzle and crushing its jaw. The dog yelped, but it was too late, the lights already spotted their position, and voices could be hear, as well as vivous barks.

They both dove behind the saftey of an elderly tree, enveloped in darkness, which helped a lot as the bullets lapped pass them.

"Sir, let's split!" She hollered, as the bullets marred the oak, causing splinters to fly.

"No!" He yelled back. "Even if the situation goes worse, we are to stick together! We have no back-up!"

"Any other brilliant plans, sir?" She shot back, impassivley, though there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"_**GRENADE!**_" A sentry yelled to his comrades.

They both ducked and covered their heads quickly as the simple device blew, thankfully, they were out of range. A few paces away, she thought she heared something yelp in pain. She smirked, "_You deserved it, you evil mutt_."

"I thought we wouldn't have problems infiltrating the base, Hawkeye, So I didn't make one..."

"I thought so too, sir, these dogs might have been a new tactic of theirs." She frowned as the voices became more audible and less distant.

"Those items are very important to Amestris, if-"

"I know, Sir"

"Then there's always one last thing for situations like ths." He stroked his mustache before removing his shirt in a fluid motion and armed himself with the demon fists that pairs his honed alchemic skills.

"I know that as well," She replied, while removing the sling automatic from her shoulder.

"Let's Blitzkrieg this place." She spoke in monotone despite the whizzing bullets passed them.

Armstrong whipped from around the battered tree to face a couple of patrols, with faces that seemed to give out a sort an "_oh_" expression and posed, exposing the "_perfection_" of his muscles.

"I, Alex Louis Armstrong, shall die gladly for the benefit of Amestris!" '_Twinkle_'

"Ahh..same here." She noted, and they turned to her, still stunned.

She aimed her gun before finishing the whole unit in one swipe, and at the same time, a clink could be heared.A grenade, carlessly fell from the soldier's grasp on to the floor, and blew sending shrapnels flying into every direction. Luckily, Armstrong's reflexes were as good as hawkeye's eyes, and hastily transmuted a wall with a sing fist to the floor.

0000000

The door to Mustang's office swung open, and the Liutenant General himself strode in with a flustered face.

"Not there! She's not there!" Roy yelled, and slammed his fists on a nearby coffee table.

Havoc sighed.

Farman sighed.

Breda sighed.

"How long has it been?" Fury spoke up, and mustang lifted his head to face him.

"Just hours, maybe..."

The others gave out a weird face.

"But that was yesterday!" Mustang yelled once again.

"He's gonna snap, I just know it." Havoc muttered, while Roy began rambling like a maniac that his Lieutenant Colonel never leaves without letting him know first.

* * *


End file.
